


you can be my daddy.

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub!Eren, Submission, degrading, dom!levi, im tagging essentially everything that can be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is Levi's happy little sub, quick to please and eager to listen, except for when he doesn't.<br/>Daddies always put bad boys in their place, don't they?</p><p>(Smut. Plain and simple.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Button_Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/gifts).



> Oh lord, repeat after me: I'M GOING TO HELL!!  
> Nah but however, when I saw I had a request for daddy kink stuff, I sorta squealed. _This is what I was born for okay_  
>  Long story short I love daddy kink stuff and anyways. Uh. Yeah. My guess would be if you hate it, you wouldn't be here so... yeah!  
> And yes, Eren is legal age, he's a college student. Ain't no illegal shit goin down here.

"Who owns you?"

Levi's voice was deep and demanding as he held Eren steadily over his knee, his hand raised above the boy's reddened ass. The punishment: ten nonstop spankings for a _very_ bad boy indeed. The crime: previously stated bad boy talking back when told to pick up his dirty clothes off the floor. Good boys do what they're told. Bad boys face the appropriate consequences for not listening.

Another smack, nice and hard and _good_ right on Eren's burning flesh. "I asked you a question," Levi said. "Who. owns. you?"

"Y-you do, Daddy!" Eren gasped. Seven down, three more to go. Just three more to go and tears were already bubbling at the surface of his eyes. "You own me, and you p-put me in my place when I'm a b-bad boy!"

"That's right." Levi smacked him again, not quite as hard but still enough to elicit a sharp cry from Eren's lips. "You're not going to be bad again, now, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Good boy." Levi finished up the last two spankings quickly and by the time Eren's pants were covering him up again, there were tiny tears promising to fall free at any given moment. "Look at me, Eren. You're a good boy. You have been forgiven." Levi took Eren into his arms, kissing his cheek softly and cautiously. "You know Daddy hates making you cry. But, little boys have to know what's right and what's wrong."

Eren nodded and kept his arms wrapped around Levi's neck tightly. "I- I love you, Daddy!"

Levi's heart warmed at those words. "I love you too, my special little prince." He kissed Eren's nose and brushed his fingers through his matted hair. "Since you've been such a good boy this whole time, I'll let you pick your reward. Do you want to cuddle, or bake cookies, or just talk, or...-"

"I want _you,_ Daddy."

Levi chuckled a bit and fluffed Eren's hair. "Silly baby. I'm right here, you already have me."

"I know that. But I mean, I want you. I want my prize to be _pleasing you._ Oh, Daddy, pleaseplease _please!"_ Eren begged.

A smirk made its way across Levi's face and he nodded. "You want to be a good pup and suck Daddy's cock, huh?"

"O-oh, yes! I do!"

"If that's what you really want, how could I refuse?" Levi stood up, getting Eren to sit on his knees as he unbuckled his belt. "You know the drill."

Eren nodded knowingly and fumbled with the zipper, but he eventually managed to tug it down after unbuttoning Levi's dress pants with shaky fingers. He slid the pants down along with Levi's boxers, just enough to free his hardened cock. "Oh, _Daddy,"_ Eren whispered.

"You're the reason I'm hard like this," Levi stated, "and you know it, too. Now. Take care of it, won't you?"

Eren didn't hesitate to greedily wrap his mouth around Levi's cock, his tongue swirling around it again and again. He closed his eyes, but Levi's hand was soon in his hair, pulling his head back. _"Eyes up,_ my pretty little slut," he ordered, his tone dominating and condescending in all the ways Eren _loved._

Eren kept his eyes locked on Levi's face as he slid his lips all the way down to the base, Levi's member hitting the back of his throat and making him gag a bit. He pulled his mouth nearly all the way off, parted his lips, and began licking all over it, swishing and flicking the tip of his tongue up and over the head. Levi groaned in pleasure, adjusting his grip on Eren's hair. Eren seemed pleased at this reaction and went back to bobbing his head up and down with his cheeks hollowed in order to efficiently take Levi in all his girth.

"Such a good boy," Levi praised. "You know exactly what Daddy likes. Mmm..."

Eren continued moving and licking and sucking until it seemed Levi was close to his release. Eren's head suddenly stopped moving as Levi came, his hot seed covering the inside of Eren's mouth and throat. Eren smiled as Levi pulled away, leaving beads of his cum dripping down the boy's lips and chin. Eren swallowed it all, licking away the little bit on his face and opened his mouth to show Levi it was all gone.

"Good boy, good boy," Levi repeated. _"Such_ a good boy."

Levi fixed up his pants and belt again before pulling Eren onto the bed, holding him gently in his arms. "Feeling okay, right?"

"Mhm."

"Happy?"

"Definitely."

Levi waited for a quiet moment before saying, "Oh, I forgot to ask. I'm sorry. How was your day?"

"Mm... not bad. Professor Smith assigned a new paper due on Tuesday, but it's not that bad."

"I'm glad it's not bad," Levi laughed. "How long were you waiting for me to get home?"

"Maybe... an hour?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner."

"Nah, it's okay. I feel good." Eren smiled and kissed Levi's lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Levi said quietly. "And, be good. I have something special planned for us tonight."

Eren's grin could have been seen from a thousand miles away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives Eren his promised treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it I wrote part 2 (:  
> Also I wrote 75% of this while half asleep so if there are any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know and I will fix them  
> Okay I'm going to sleep now read and enjoy you pervs<33

"First things first: from this moment on, you are to follow through with every order I give you without a word of protest- unless, of course, it's our safeword. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You do remember what our word is, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. _Telemarketer."_ Eren laughed a bit but shook his grin off, getting back into character.

"Good boy, good boy," Levi said. "Now. Sit."

"How, Daddy?"

"On your knees, in the center of the floor."

Eren obliged and walked over to the middle of the living room, flopping down onto the plush carpet with a quiet squeak and sitting with his legs underneath him. "Is this good, Daddy?"

"Perfect. Now strip. Nice and slow for Daddy, won't you?"

Eren left a tiny trace of a smile on his face as he slowly began pulling his shirt over his head, red stains from spilling his wine a bit at dinner covering the bottom of the white fabric. Once he got it off, he folded it neatly and set it underneath the coffee table to his left. He bit his lip as he kept his eyes locked on Levi, making quite a show of sliding his hand down his abdomen and looping his thumbs underneath the hem of his pants. He wriggled out of them slowly, sensually, miraculously revealing his beautiful thighs. If there was one thing absolutely undeniable about Eren, it was how lovely his legs were.

Just as he was ready to slide his boxers down, Levi stopped him. "Just like that," he said, holding a hand out. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the coffee table, examining all their equipment he'd laid out on it with a hopeful eye. "As much as Daddy loves hearing his precious baby make beautiful noises," he said, picking up his favorite ball gag, "we're going to use this tonight."

Eren didn't protest, merely leaning his head up so Levi could efficiently strap the gag around his head and place the ball between his teeth. "You look so beautiful, baby," Levi purred. "That color matches your pretty eyes perfectly."

He walked back over to the table and considered each item carefully. There were three different bottles of flavored lube- strawberry, vanilla, and lime- sitting next to a few other things, like a silky black blindfold, a riding crop, and gentle handcuffs that matched Eren's gag. All wonderful, wonderful things, and Levi didn't know which one to pick up first. He decided on the blindfold, wringing it in his hands as he came back over to Eren. "Close your eyes, beautiful," he coaxed as he wrapped the cloth around Eren's eyes. "Can you see anything?"

Eren shook his head in response, inhaling a bit to suck back some saliva that threatened to drip out of his open mouth. Levi was really quite pleased at seeing how willing Eren was to give into his submissive state tonight. He reached over and retrieved the teal handcuffs, then proceeded to cuff Eren's hands together behind his back. He gave the small chain a slight tug to assure that his hands wouldn't break out of them, and when he was satisfied, he ran his slender fingers over Eren's jawline. "Mm, you're so beautiful for Daddy," Levi complimented. Then, in a lower, more sultry tone, he added, "I can't wait to make you scream like the perfect little slut you are."

Eren made a desperate whimpering sound, but it got caught in his throat, refusing to really leave his mouth. Levi merely chuckled and stood up, taking the handle of the riding crop in his hand. He lightly trickled the end of it over Eren's cheek, then traced it down his chest and walked around the boy in a circle, grazing the crop all around his torso. "Such perfect skin," he said. "You were so good during your spankings earlier that it almost makes me think you like it. Do you, Eren? Do you want to be hit like the baby whore you are?" No response. "Answer to Daddy, Eren."

Eren quickly moved his head up and down, once again having a silent gasp get stuck in his mouth. Levi smirked and his eyes filled themselves with lust as he stared down at his little pet. "Such a filthy little slut," he said. "You're just dying for your Daddy to ruin you, hm?"

He's answered with a quiet groan, soft and pleading. "Such pretty noises from such a pretty little boy," Levi said. "It'd be a shame if something... happened to that boy, hm?" Eren's muscles tensed in preparation just as he felt the sharp smack of the riding crop come down over his left thigh, making his nerves tingle and his skin sting with a dark red mark. Levi dragged it over to his other thigh and delivered a crack of the crop just as forceful as the first, making Eren jump a bit.

"Lean down until your face is against the floor," Levi requested. _"Now,_ filthy brat."

Eren complied with the demand and pressed his cheek into the carpet, and soon enough, the riding crop came down on his back, making his body stutter and convulse in the slightest. Levi continued until there were five pretty slashes across Eren's back, tainting his tan skin with thick lines of fainted red. Levi moved down, placing two fingers under Eren's chin to lift his head back up. "Okay?" he asked quietly. Eren nodded contently, panting around the ball held in place by his teeth.

Levi threw the riding crop across the floor and pulled Eren to sit up, leaning him back against the couch. He rubbed his hand over the hardness in Eren's boxers and pressed a hot kiss to the side of his neck. Eren's fingers lightly scratched at the floor and the bottom of the couch, trying his best not to snap his hips up into Levi's hand. Levi slowly unbuttoned his shirt and folded it up, setting it under the coffee table with Eren's clothes. He did the same with his pants and socks until finally, they both remained in only their boxers.

Levi took his own agonizing time, going achingly slow as he dragged Eren's underwear off his legs. He smiled a bit upon suddenly realizing what pair Eren had chosen to wear on this day- aside from the black fabric, there were the words "Daddy's Baby" sewn onto the bottom hem in light blue thread. Levi smirked a bit to himself as he tossed them aside and grabbed the bottles of lube off the table.

"Which one would you like me to use on your pretty little ass, huh, baby?" Levi said hotly against Eren's ear. He flipped open the cap on the strawberry one and held it in front of Eren's nose, letting the boy smell it to know which one it was. "This one?" He repeated the same process with the lime, "Or maybe this one?" And, finally, the vanilla, "I know you said once that this one's your favorite..."

He pulled the gag out of Eren's mouth for a quick moment to let him answer. "Vanilla _and_ strawberry, please, Daddy."

"And?"

"Y-yes!"

"How so?"

"Strawberry on, um, your fingers... a-and vanilla on your c-cock? Please?"

Levi chuckled and nodded despite Eren not being able to see it. "I'll make you into my pretty little dessert," he said. "And then, I'm going to _devour and demolish you."_

He put the gag back in Eren's mouth and wiped up a bit of drool on his lips with his thumb, turning his nose up and making a slight 'tch' sound. Just as his little prince had requested, he coated his fingers in a generous amount of the strawberry flavored lubricant and hummed a bit as he did so. He pulled Eren to lie down, his hands still behind his back in a way that was _almost_ uncomfortable, and spread his legs wide apart to expose him completely. Eren was completely unaware of what Levi was going to do, due to the blindfold. When he felt a slick finger slip inside of his entrance, he writhed around a bit, not exactly expecting it to be so sudden.

"Shh, shh, relax baby, relax," Levi coaxed. "Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you."

Eren loosened up his muscles and relaxed around Levi's finger, allowing it to plunge deeper into him. It didn't take long before a second finger joined in, moving back and forth slowly, slowly, _slowly._ He began to scissor them, opening Eren wide in preparation for what was to come. Eren sucked in a breath around the gag, his cock twitching against his flat stomach. Levi was satisfied with this, and so, he at last added a third finger, moving them a bit faster than originally intended. Eren wished to moan out a loud cry of, _"Oh, yes, Daddy,"_ but for now, all he could do was hum and whimper.

Levi's fingers elegantly grazed over Eren's prostate, the stimulation making Eren involuntarily buck his hips in the air. _Please please please,_ he thought to himself. _Please touch that again, please touch it again!_

Sadly, Levi was not a mind reader, therefore he could not comply with Eren's unspoken pleas.

"Do you think you're ready for my cock yet, little pup?" Levi asked in a tone that only made Eren's hardened dick somehow feel even harder. Eren nodded desperately and before he knew it, the handcuffs were off, and Levi was shoving him onto his hands and knees. Eren still could not see, so he didn't know what was happening, but then he felt Levi cuff his wrists again- binding the cuffs securely around one leg of the coffee table. Eren's fingers gripped at the carpet and he swayed his torso back and forth.

"That's right, show off your pretty little ass for Daddy," Levi said. He delivered a little slap to Eren's ass, making Eren's body surge forward slightly. Levi pulled his boxers off and covered his entire length in the vanilla lube, poking the head of his cock at Eren's begging entrance but never entering. _Teasing._

He placed his hands upon Eren's hips and rubbed up against him, grinding his cock against Eren's ass in a sinful, sinful manner. Eren pressed his forehead against the cool surface of the coffee table and moaned into the ball gag, a wordless beg for what they both _really_ wanted.

Levi eventually gave in, unable to hold back any longer. "You perfect little- _gah-_ slut," he groaned as he pushed into Eren. "Always so eager for Daddy's cock to fill you up nice and good, yeah?"

Eren nodded and breathed heavily through his nose, his exhale echoing against the coffee table slightly. Levi pulled back slowly and then pushed back in, making Eren lean his head back pleasurably. Levi continued this pattern until he picked up the pace, starting to literally ram into Eren's needy hole repeatedly. He panted and groaned at the tight heat he felt surround his member, so sweet and good and absolutely _Eren._

Eren made a sound that sounded like it was a muffled sob, rutting back against Levi's cock as much as he could in time with his thrusts. He bent his back like a stretching cat and sunk his torso down to the floor, starting to rub against the carpet despite the slight burning feeling it caused him. Levi noticed this and placed his fingers around the base of Eren's throbbing member, leaning down as he continued to thrust into him. "You are not coming until you have permission, little boy. Am I clear?" He was answered with a nod and used his other hand to pull the gag from his mouth. "Tell me what you want."

"I w-want- _ah!-_ you to f-fill me with your per- _oohhh-_ fect cum and make me rememb-ber I'm yours forever. O-oh, _god,_ Le- Daddy," Eren begged.

"As you wish, my slutty prince."

Levi moved his hips so quickly that Eren's body couldn't even process the pleasure that spread through him. Once Levi began hitting directly into his prostate again, Eren screamed out loud cries of, _"DaddyDaddyDaddy!"_ Unable to do much else, he let his face get pressed into the ground again, feeling that building pressure in his stomach again. Damn Levi for not letting him come _now._

"Please let me come please let me come pleasepleasep- _please_ let me come, Daddy, I promise I'll be g-good, _ah-haah..."_

"You promise, hm?" Levi let Eren's cock go and instead went back to holding his hips in a death grip. "Oh, how can I refuse my pretty baby's promises?"

Levi himself was getting _really_ damn close to his own release, and he could just barely form the strong sentences that he was. Soon enough, Eren's initial wish was granted, as Levi groaned loudly and he came deep inside his lover, filling him up completely with his sticky white heat.

That was all it took for Eren to come as well, spilling himself all over his stomach and the floor beneath him. He dropped to the carpet and Levi pulled out, immediately grabbing the washcloth he'd already had on the coffee table to clean them up. Once he had himself, Eren, and the floor cleaned, he uncuffed Eren's hands for good, took the ball gag away from hanging around his neck, and untied the blindfold. He pulled Eren to sit in his lap and stroked his fingers through his hair lovingly, kissing his cheek.

"You were so good for me, baby," he praised. "That was amazing. Felt so good. Do you feel good?"

Eren nodded happily and buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck. "Thank you, Levi," he said at last.

"Of course," Levi responded. "After all, I always promise good boys treats- and I _never_ break my promises."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
